Awkward
by FireUprising
Summary: An Elesis x Add Fanfiction. All Elsword chars: KoG games, Erza: Fairytail. Elesis' life was shaken up when the new member, Add, joined the El search team! Add made an agreement with Erza the cat to take care of Elesis for knowledge. But Add soon realizes he's not just taking care of Elesis for Erza! Read to find out more. I don't own cover image! Rated M for future content.
1. The Insensitive Jerk

**Hey guys! After reading whole ton of add and elesis fanfics, i was inspired to write one! 0w0 This is my first one so please comment on what you think about it and some other themes or ideas i could create one off. Anyways… Hope you enjoy 0w0**

"Elesis…Wake up... ELESIS! GET UP!"

"Mmm… Leave me alone…"

"IT'S 2 P.M. GET UP!" Rena said, screaming at the top of her voice.

"It's my only day off every month, leave me alone..mmm…"

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP FOR 3 WHOLE HOURS, GET UP" Rena grabbed elesis' leg and pulled her out of bed, she collapsed onto the floor.

"Okay, Okay, i'm up… now get out, I need to change…" Elesis said in a tired, somewhat whiny voice.

"Hurry up, we have a new member on the El search team. I need you to meet him." Rena said as she walked out the door.

"Hmm," Elesis thought to herself, "Wonder who he is…?"

Time skip, 10 minutes.

Elesis walked into the kitchen, and made some brunch for herself. Her cat walked up to her, and she gave her a piece of fish from her plate. No one was in the house except for her and her cat (Rena left after Elesis woke up) until a man with white hair and drone like things floating around him. He was pale and looked slim. Not buff, and not scrawny either. Elesis saw him and smiled at him.

"Hi! You must be the new recruit! The names Elesis, Elesis sieghart. I"m the sister of Elsword. Nice to meet you" Elesis said sincerely.

"The names Add Kim." He said while walking to his room and mumbled "Great, another redhead…" He didn't think that Elesis heard that but…

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Elesis said while giving him a cold stare. Being the stuck up guy that he was, he said…

"I said Great! Another redhead!" Add said in a loud and stuck up voice. Elesis got up, walked up to him, grabbed him by his collar, looked him straight in the eyes and said,

"Say that again, I dare you." And of course,

"Okay then, Great! Ano-" he got cut off by raven when he grabbed elesis' arm when she was about to punch him and said…

"Calm down you two." Raven said in the calm voice like he always was.

"But he"

"Enough Elesis, i'm pretty sure you already got on his bad side, you don't wanna make it worse." Elesis gave Add a cold stare before she grabbed her Clamore and went out.

"Tch, how do you guys deal with such a stuck up brat like her." Add said. Right after he got punched by raven.

"The same goes for you too, you just got here and made enemies with our strongest member. The only time she gets that mad is when someone makes fun of her brother. You have no idea what Elesis has been through. I highly recommend that you say you're sorry."

"Then what the hell happ-"

"If you're curious, then go ask her for yourself" Raven said while he was walking out the door. "Oh yeah, if her brother sees her crying before you apologize, he'll assume it's you, then, well, you will have to deal with something worse than hell." He left the house with a startled and confused Add.

"What the hell? What's so important about her! And there's no way that she's the strongest, is there?" Soon enough he slightly regretted his decision and was thinking about possible outcomes of the situation. Then all of a sudden, he heard a voice in his head.

"Hello human."

"What the hell! Who are you!" Add said panicking.

"Fear not human, i am Elesis' cat, Erza ( yes, I just did. I mean, her and elesis are practically the same person XD). Add looked around trying to find her, but he couldn't find her, until she teleported in front of him.

"What the fuck!? What the hell are you!? How are you talking!? And why are you!? Doe's anyone else know about this!?" Add was shocked, yet curious, he really wanted to know.

 **I just started writing and there's already so much drama. Ooooo. Not only that but the cliffhanger though! Here are some questions that I want to hear your thoughts about in the comments: Who the hell is the cat? Where is Elesis and what happened to her? What does Add think about the situation? Comment your thought and i might give a shout out to the closest or the weirdest answers. Thanks for reading, and I will continue, of course, unless you guys think this what really bad. Anyway, BOI 0w0.**


	2. Her Shocking Past

**Hello, fellow elsword fans. If you're not,... then.. Well.. hi anyway. I don't think that many people read my first chapter yet. I mean, i did just start, and got not comments... uhh…. (T.T lol i'm forever alone..) Anyway, even though no one has read it yet, i will still continue to progress my story. And if you have read my first chapter, thank you. Now then, on with the story!( Srry that there's no cover image, i'm still trying to find one.)**

Back to elesis Third person POV

"Ugh, god dammit! Why did someone like him have to join us!?" Elesis was sitting on a tree, trying to cool off. Add had struck one of her nerves, talking bad about her brother. He was the only family she had left, and cared for him deeply. Elesis was rubbing her temples, trying to straighten herself out. But then, she started to remember the past, and tears started to formed in her eyes. Eventually, she was bawling her eyes out. She never cried in front of anyone so they wouldn't worry about her. No one even knows she still thinks about the past. But honestly, she wished someone would stand next to her, telling her it's okay. But she knew she was just being selfish. She wiped away her tears, and took a walk. She was making sure nobody saw her since her eyes were red and puffy."God dammit, i hate, this so much…" she said with a weak voice and a fake smile on her face. She decided to go to a easy dungeon, so she could take out some her anger and frustration, and finish a quest as well.

Meanwhile, in add's room

Add took Erza to his room and she showed her true form. She had red hair and looked like Elesis and Elsword. "Now you may ask me questions. One at a time please." She said it in a very motherly voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elesis' guardian spirit. I am afraid that is all i can tell you, for now." Add was okay with that much personal information.

"Dynamos, record information. Anyways, does Elesis or anyone else know about you?"

"You are the only one I have ever revealed myself too."

"What do you want from me?" Add said with a curious, yet mischievous expression.

"Ahh! Straight to the, point, I see. Well, first of all, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Add became a bit weary, and a bit captivated as well.

"Girls other than the Nasod Queen are of no interest to me." Add said, checking his dynamos, pretending not to be interested."

"Well then, I have an offer you can't deny...Hmm?" Erza said with a sly yet serious look.

"And what is this offer?" Add said while looking directly at her. She really did look like Elesis. He put his Dynamos down and looked her straight into the eyes.

"It's very obvious you are the type of guy who would sacrifice months, perhaps even years of sleep just for research. So I offer you this. Knowledge." Add jumped up and kept on staring. "So you're interested, hehehe, I can tell you anything about the El search team. True thoughts, personal secrets, you name it. You like making fun of others because it makes you feel better about yourself, doesn't it." Add's eye's widen, not because of her knowing about the team, but because she knew about him. He was taken by surprise, but didn't lose his composure.

"Why would I want to know about all their secrets when it won't benefit my research?" He went back to fidgeting with his dynamos.

"That's not my only offer, you know." Add was looking at his dynamos, but listening at the same time. " I can give you knowledge about anything that's ever happened in the world, anything, after March 26, 1945." Add stopped, looked at her with a serious expression, and said…

"Are you serious? There's no way you can know all of that" Ad said with a grin, even though she could tell he was shocked.

"Thinking that the impossible isn't possible, looks like you got that from you dad." Add face turned white, truth is, he actually did. If she really did know all that, it would improve his research drastically! "But," she said" you should know better than anyone that knowledge comes with a price.

"And... That is?"

"First of all, never tell anyone about my existence." She said with a serious and scary voice.

"Done"

"Great, second of all…"

…

"You have to date Elesis"

Add just sat there, trying to process all this information.

"What! There's No fucking way i'm falling in love with that gorilla! I'd rather die!"

"I was afraid of this, she is a bit stubborn. Then promise me. Promise me you'll look after her and protect her no matter what. If I see that you truly kept your promise, I will give you the information, as you wanted."

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"If I do lie, my soul will quickly perish d i would just be an ordinary cat." She seemed trustworthy enough. He thought long and hard.

"Okay then, I accept." He said in a grudgy voice.

"Wonderful!" A big and bright smile flew onto her face.

"But I need some basic information about her first. Mind if i ask a few questions about her?"

"I already added some information onto your dynamos."

"No you di-" He checked and it was.. There. "Well, I still have some questions.

"Ask away!"

"First off, what happened to Elesis when she was younger. Erza's face went dull.

"Elesis' mother died right after Elsword was born." Adds eyes widened, since the same thing happened to him. "Her father began to take drugs and constantly spent all their money on alcohol. They would never have anything to eat. Her father, soon after, began abusing them. Wounding then. He almost killed Elesis one time. He didn't care at all." Add was not expecting, or prepared, for this."When Elsword was around 3, he began to abuse Elsword more than ever. Elesis has had enough one day. While her dad was abusing Elsword, she grabbed an empty wine bottle, smashed it in half, and stabbed her dad till he feel to the floor."

"Wait, that's means th-"

"Yes, you're correct, she killed her own father, with her own two hands."

 **Hoi guys! Thanks for putting up with my terrible story writing! I really appreciate it! If you want me to continue, please tell me. If not, tell me too because i don't want to waste my time writing something nobody likes! I promise i will get better! 0w0**


	3. Chocolate, Rain, and Underwear

**Thank you to everyone who actually read my first 2 chapters and put up with how bad it is. I'm trying to get better for all the 45 people who read this. Thanks! And also, I didn't even realize that I kind of copied BTS V's Stigma story as Elesis' back story. I'm such trash… Did any of you notice before me! Comment down below!**

At Add's room, after he was told that Elesis killed her dad…

Add thought he would never find the day that he actually felt sorry for someone. No wonder Elesis acted like that. Her story reminded him of his own past, and he felt like he was about to cry. His mother died as well, so he could relate to her. "After she killed him, she was left to take care of elsword, even though she was so young. She did random jobs to get money so she could feed her and her brother. Elesis also decided to learn to fight to protect them. Elsword saw her and was trying to learn to fight himself. One day, when he was five, he decided to find someone who would pay him if he did something, to try to give her sister a break. He found an old man who had trouble cleaning his house. He offered to help for a low amount, so he agreed. When Elesis went home, and couldn't find her brother, she broke down crying. Soon after, Elsword came back with some money. Elesis saw him, and ran up to him and gave him a hug. She scolded him nonetheless. Elesis swore on her life she would protect him. That's how they lived for most of their childhood. They both became strong, and independent, yet dependent, it's almost amazing that they did that since they were really young. Soon, they became knights, and, as they are today. Is that enough information?" Add didn't respond, as he was so shocked. She and her brother practically had a worse childhood than him. Then it hit him.

"Why me?"

"That is something you will learn for yourself."

"What d-"

"I must leave now, remember your promise"

"Wait" Add said, but it was too late, she was just a cat now. Right after, his badge started flashing, which meant that there's a meeting or quest, or something important. Add quickly went to the lobby. As for Elesis, she met up with Ara, her bestie, and were heading back together. Elesis had a big and bright smile on her face. As they walked in, they saw Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, and, Add… Elesis sat next to her brother, and said…

"What's up?" She had a serious expression.

"No need to be so serious, Elesis. We recently stopped a demon that attacked a private beach, remember"

"Oh yeah, we battled giant crab and we ate it after, who could forget!?" Chung said, as he loves eating crab. Add raised his hand, since he only joined today. "Oh right… Sorry." Chung looked depressed.

"No sweat. It's fine" Add said. "Anyway, what about it?" Add hated that he had to talk with Elbrat, but he had no choice.

"As thanks, the owner will let us stay there for 2 weeks. You know what that means guys."

"WE'RE GOING ON VACATION! YES" Rena shouted, running around, and then hugged Raven, as they were dating.

"You're lucky Add," Aisha said to him," You just started, and you're already going on vacation." She said it in a whiny voice.

"Uhh guys…?" Elesis said. Everyone looked at her. "I might not be able to go."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ara said with a pouty face.

"Next week is the week we choose new recruits for the Red Knights. As their leader, I have to be their."

"Aww…" All the girls said, Including Eve, sine Elesis was the only one that would talk long talks with.

"Can't you come next week?" Ara said, looking sad.

"I might, i'm not 100 percent sure. If I can, I'll send a message, okay?" Elesis said, looking disappointed, and worried at the same time.

"Is it mandatory? Because If not, i'm not going." Elsword stood up on top of the couch.

"Unless you have something important to do, like my sister, it is mandatory you come!" Elsword sat back down, trying to convince his sister to reschedule, while Add was cursing at Elsword in his mind.

"If that's it, i'm going back to my room."

"Don't forget to pack!" Elsword said with a grin on his face. It was getting late, so Everyone went to their rooms, except Elesis. When Add went back to his room, he was taking out his dynamos, since he was about to work on them. He was about to close his blinds, until he saw Elesis walk out without any armor. He thought nothing of it until…

"Don't you think you should follow her, she might get hurt." Add turned around, startled, and saw Erza as a cat.

"Oh, it's just you, wh-" Add suddenly remembered his promise, and started to go outside to follow her.

"That's better" Erza said. Add was thinking of a plan. If she saw him, he would just say he was on a walk, or looking around, since he was new to Velder. He shook his head because of his plan. He followed her to the capital of Velder. He stood behind a tree, and just in case, used his Dynamos for invisibility. There wasn't anybody, since it was night, but all the shops were still open. He didn't care about them, until he saw… a chocolate shop. He immediately turned of invisibility, and ran as fast as he could towards the shop. He bought 25 chocolate bars, at a cheap price too. He forgot about following Elesis for a minute, and when he snapped back to reality, she was gone. He quickly went to find her( while eating chocolate, of course) and when he couldn't, he started cursing. Until he heard…

"Looks like to stuck up has a sweet tooth." Add looked in the direction of the voice, and there she was, sitting in a tree. He has to admit, she look beautiful when the moonlight hit her hair, and her eyes. She jumped down and looked at Add and said," So, why are you following me? Are you just a big pervert, or what. And don't even try making up excuses." A pink blush flew onto Add's pale skin. He was taken by surprise when she said she knew. He tried to think of something believable, but, for the first time, thought of nothing.

"Well what about you huh" Add said trying to keep his normal posture, "Why are you here, this late at night."

"Just taking a walk since i'm not tired. Back to you." Add couldn't think of anything to save him, so he was just stuttering.

"W-well I uhh.. Umm … I w-was j-just…."

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine. And, i'm sorry." Add was confused. He didn't know what she was sorry for. Her face was turning pink, since she wasn't used to giving up so easily. "I'm sorry for losing my composure when we first met. It's personal, no need to think about it." Add felt like his chest was going to fly away since that huge burden was gone. Elesis walked towards him. "Lets just start over," she held out her hand," I'm Elesis, nice to meet you." He wouldn't have taken her hand if it wasn't for the promise. He shook her hand…

"I'm Add Kim." He said with a fake smile on his face. All of a sudden, Elesis started laughing. She laughed so hard she was crying. Add was confused and asked "What's so funny?" And that just made her laugh more. When she was done, she said,

" There's chocolate on your face." Add just stood there, then his face turned redder than Elesis' hair. He sure wasn't his composed self that day. He wiped his mouth, but he didn't get it.

"Here," Elesis said, she put her hand on his face, and started to wipe it off. He was startled. But, he soon was nostalgic. Her hand was so warm, just like his mother's. So, he put his hand on her hand which was still wiping of the chocolate. She blushed, and was confused. Add then realized what he was doing, and, somehow, blushed even harder. He didn't let go though. His face was really hot. "Hey," Elesis said with a concerned look, "Are you okay?" She put her forehead against his, then, after 5 seconds, which felt like 5 years to Add, she said,"Hmm… no fever. Than why is your face so red and hot?" She was touching his face again. Add pushed her away and avoided eye contact. What a troublesome woman, Add thought.

"Let's just go home." Add muttered. He turned back to his usual, stuck up self. As they just started walking home, it started raining really hard. Since they left the capital there weren't many buildings around. "Dynamos" Add said. They immediately went above then and formed a circle around them. Then, it created a barrier.

"Wow! You can do that!" Elesis said, impressed

"Yeah. Should've did it earlier though." They were already soaking wet. Elesis didn't care though, she was to amazed. Add looked over at her and his face turned a whole new shade. He immediately took off his jacket and gave it to her,

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"U-umm, y-your.." He pointed towards her chest. She looked down, and snatched his jacket and covered herself. Her T-shirt was white. The rain made it see through, and showed her underwear. Add thought this was the perfect time to mock her. She was wearing a bra with to cats on it. "To th-" Elesis punched him.

"Never speak of this, pervert." Elesis said before she ran, in the rain, all the way back home.

"Hey! Wait up! You still have my jacket!" He said. Making his way back home. When he got there, he knocked on Elesis' door. No response. He sighed. "What a troublesome woman." He went to his room, only to see Erza.

"Hmm… I give you… A ZERO OUT OF 100!" She scratched him, he started to bleed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN! TT'S PURE COMMON SENSE THAT IF THE GIRL RUNS AWAY, YOU RUN AFTER THEM! Sigh…"

"I TRIED MY BEST, OKAY! IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, GO FIND SOME OTHER GUY TO DO IT!"

"I'm going to Elesis, bring me there!"

"Why the hell should I?" He sat down at his desk, continuing what he was going to do before all this happened.

"That way you can apologize to her. She has something to say to you anyway"

"Ugh… Fine" He opened the door, with Erza he went to her room. Erza meowed and scratched at the door. It was slowly opening.

 **And…. Cliff Hanger! Thanks so much for reading my crap. And, I thought I would explain something. Add isn't attached to Eve that much anymore because he got most of his information at altera. I will post at least every other day, or, try to at least. BOi 0w0**


	4. Tears

**OMG GUYS! 102 VIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Thank you all for reading my stories even though i'm a novice writer. It may not seem like it, but it means so much to me. I only expected, like, 13 but 102! Wow. You guys are amazing! I've decided, that every 50 views i get, since this will be somewhat a long story, there will be a special at the end! If you guys think that's stupid, please tell me. But, if you guys really like this, after this is over, i may write a season 2! How does that sound? Please reveiw and tell me your thoughts! Even if you're being a critic, I guess… it's tough love! I also want to clear something up that i thought I should. Add's armor and regular clothes are different. His regular clothes are kind of like his base evolution clothes except larger, and more like regular like than nasod, armory like. Do you understand that. Probably not...**

In front of Elesis' room, at night. (everyone else is in there rooms)

There Add was, standing in front of Elesis at her doorway. When their eyes met, Elesis immediately looked away, and her face grew a pink blush. Add couldn't help but blush a bit too, since he saw her underwear. Add had to admit though, she looked pretty cute with her blushing face and her sleeveless shirt and shorts that she changed into. "Your cats was in my room, so i brought her here." Add said.

"O-oh, r-really?" Elesis said in a stuttering voice. But she calmed herself down and said, "Thank you. And, goodnight." She was about to close the door, and Add was about to go to his own room, but Erza tugged on Add's pants. "Looks like...She wants you to be here." She said in an awkward voice,"Come in." She opened her door. Her room was surprisingly neat, perhaps cleaner than his, minus the cat fur.. Add walked in, and sat down on her bed. Erza sat next to him, and Elesis sat next to Erza. They just sat there in silence, with Add petting Erza, until, "Hey Add."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for following me."... What? First she said sorry, when it was my fault, and now she says thanks for spying on her. Is she nuts? Add thought

"Are you crazy?" I said with a grin," You're thanking me for spying on you? What, are you nuts?" I chuckled a little, with my maniack smile.

"Raven mention my past to you when we first met, i'm guessing. He didn't tell you though. Am I correct?"

"How'ed you know?" Internally, Add was freaking out. How in the world did she know, he thought.

"Just a hunch. Anyway, there's something about my past I never told anyone about. And Elsword was too little to remember. Today is that day. I honestly, didn't know you were following me until I saw you. I was about to cry, until you came. You Unknowingly cheered me up. For that, thank you.." Add looked over at Elesis, who was blushing, and had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She started crying. She apparently didn't realize though.

"You're crying." Add said. Elesis touched her face, and felt tears.

"Huh why am I crying?" She tried wiping away her tears, but more were just replacing them. Soon, she was bawling her eyes out. Add gently put her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, he did the same, until Elesis stopped crying. "I'm sorry. You don't even know the reason i'm crying. I'm so selfish. I'm so-" Add stopped her and pulled her head towards his shoulder again.

"There's no need to be sorry. And there must be a good reason that you're crying." Elesis reminded Add of his past self. And, it's not like he didn't know what she was talking about. It was about her killing her dad. If it were him, he would have it a lot worse than Elesis. She was taking it surprisingly well. Elesis hugged Add while he patted her head. They did this until they both feel asleep in eachothers arms. Little did they know, someone was outside the door, listening the whole entire time.

 **I apologize for the short chapter. I've been busy lately. It's 9:30 P.M. right now. Guess whose outside the door, hehehe. Thanks for reading. And srry for all the mistakes, especially with the POV. I tried to keep it 3rd person, but I kept switching to 1st. BOI 0w0**


	5. First Kiss

**Welcome back guys! Glad to see you again for another chapter! To make up for the short chapter yesterday, I will upload 2 chapters today, or tomorrow. Anyhow, hope you enjoy 0w0! (warning, this chapter will be a bit perverted. And, I changed my name too.)**

In Elesis' room, at night. 1:00 a.m. Add's POV

I woke up with warmth all around my body. When I opened my eyes, I saw red hair, and a grandmaster, sound asleep. "Huh… WHAT! Why the hell am I in Elesis' room!? Wait, she was crying last night, and, I was… COMFORTING HER?! WHY THE HELL WAS I COMFORTING HER! WHY DIDN'T I JUST LEAVE! GOD DAMN YOU YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN! I gotta leave before anyone sees us like this."As I was getting up, I was pulled down and was held tightly.

"Don't leave me Mom, I need you here. Please don't leave me." is what I heard. I turned around, and Elesis was still sleeping.

"Now than, how do I get leave without waking her up. Wait, WHY THE HELL DO I CARE ABOUT HER." "GET UP YOU TROUBLESOME WOMAN" I shouted. Loud enough to wake her up, and not anyone else.

"Mmm. Be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." she said as she pulled me even closer to her. This time, I felt her breasts against my back.

"They were super soft, and...NO! I CAN'T LET MY MAN INSTINCTS TAKE OVER!" It was a little too late. I was already hard down there. Super hard. "GOD DAMNIT! If this continues, I don't know what I'll do. As I was coming up with a plan, I felt something nibble my left earlobe. My face was a whole new shade of red.

"Chocolate, mmm." I heard her say.

"Fuck, fuck, what the hell do I do? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!"

"You got popsicles too. Thanks!" Soon, I felt her licking my ear. I couldn't control myself now. I flipped myself over, so I was on top of her.

"Sorry for this." I whispered. I was about to kiss her, until my eyes met crimson eyes.

"What are yo-... EE-" I quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"T-this isn't w-what it looks like, let me ex-" Elesis bit my hand and pushed me off of her.

"What else would it be, HUH! What would you have done if I hadn't woken up! PERVERT!"

"I WOULD PROBABLY BE YOUR FIRST KISS, AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS LICKING MY EAR AND BITING IT!"

"I w-was?" Elesis said with her face that was redder than her hair. "W-well t-han…

I-i'm s-sor-ry. I was half asleep, and it was also my fault… N-now… WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT!" She said as she punched me.

"I guess I deserved that,"I said as I got up from the floor, "At least you said sorry. Goodbye and goodnight." I said while walking out the door. "Honestly, what a troublesome least this probably got me closer to her, and all that information, kekeke" I said with a smirk on my face. When I opened my room door, I saw Erza lying on my bed.

"Lookie here, in front of me is a pervert. Who knew you would take advantage of a sleeping girl." Erza said with a sly grin.

"Shut up, will ya. Don't forget this is your fault."

"This is what I intended to happen. And I did expect you to go all the way as well, oh well. It's gonna happen eventually, so I best be patient." I felt my face getting hotter as I imagined what she was talking about. Wait…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! I'M NOT HAVING SEX WITH THAT GORILLA!" I shouted.

"It's going to happen. You can't change that. It's fate."

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW"

"I can't tell you, hehehe."

"FUCK YOU! I'M GOING TO SLEEP."

The next morning. Rena's POV.

I woke up with a new life goal. Getting Add and Elesis together. Last night, while I was going to the kitchen, I overheard their conversation. And now, they're my #1 ship. I told Raven about it, and he told me not to meddle with it, but…, you know me. Hehehehe. I already have a plan set, and I'm gonna put it into action this morning. But first, I have to see what happened last night. I have a camera in everyone's room, but Add's, so I need to do that too. But luckily, they were in Elesis' room. I watched what happened between them, and my jaw dropped. Who knew Add was such a pervert. But, Elesis brought it onto herself. Oh well. Hehehehehe.

Elesis' POV

I got up, got dressed, and opened my door. The first thing I see, Add. Lady El, why are you doing this to me. I should just act like nothing happened. Forget about it, it was an accident, and you're own fault Elesis. Calm down. I smacked my head and said "Good morning Add." with a smile on my face. A fake one, of course. He looked away to hide his blush, but I could still see it.

"Good morning." He said and walked off. It sure was the opposite of "good morning." I went to the kitchen. It was Elsword's day to cook, so I have to watch him. He was cooking, sort of.

"Are you done yet. I'm hungry…" Chung pouted. Ara cuddled with him to cheer him up.

"Yeah stupid, what's taking so long." Aisha said.

"You guys all know that I suck at cooking. Elesis help me," he pouted.

"You always come to me for help, don't you." I sighed and told him to go sit down. He apparently burned everything.

"Are you that bad of a cook?" Add said with a grin.

"He burned down the kitchen while cutting an apple." Raven remarked.

"S-shut up! I told you to stop talking about that!" Elsword face turned pink.

"Not only that, once when he was cooking, he burnt the food, and the pan." I exclaimed.

"BIG SIS! NOT YOU TOO!" Elsword yelled. I didn't pay attention, as I was to entranced in cooking.

"If Elbr-, Elsword, is that bad at cooking, how does that make Elesis any better?" Add smirked thinking he was right, but everyone just stared at him. "What, am I wrong?" Elsword became mad with rage.

"YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT INSULTING MY SISTER! yOU'RE DEAD ADD KIM!" Elsword screamed. He was walking towards Add, but Rena held him back. "LEMME AT HIM! DAMNIT! LET ME GO!"

"Now now Elsword, calm down. Just wait and let Elesis prove him wrong, okay?"

"Grr… fine." Elsword sat back down. About 3 minutes passed, until I said,

"Done, go sit at the table and set it up, too." Everyone, but Add, dashed to the table and sat down, while add slowly walked there. "Rena, can you help me?"

"Yes mam!" Rena hurriedly went to help. We came back with a salad, stir fried vegetables, chicken soup, Garlic bread, some cut up fruit, and steak.

"Wah…" Everyone said while drooling, even raven and Add.

"You always seem to surprise us don't you?" Chung exclaimed.

"Thank you. And… since someone said that I suck at cooking, they get to try it first," I said while serving the food. Add picked up his fork, stabbed a piece of steak, and put it in his mouth. Soon enough, we saw stars around him. He wasn't responding as well. He was in his own little world. "Serves you right," I smirked. Add snapped back to reality. He looked away trying to hide his blush and said,

"It's okay, better than average."

"Thank you. And… you guys are leaving in 3 days. Have you finished packing?"

"No need to worry Elesis! I've got things all under control!"

"... Aisha?"

"Everyone's almost done packing Elesis." She replied.

"Ok then! Well, I best be going, duty calls!" I quickly ate my food and was about to head out. But…

"Where you going, Sieghart?" Add said.

"Where else? Out for patrol. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Do you mind showing me where the alchemist is? I have to see if he has anything I need." Rena smiled a sly grin. While I said,

"Sure. I don't mind. Hurry up and eat. I'm in a hurry." Add was sad about not savoring his food, but, it seems like whatever he needs comes first.

Outside, Rena's POV

I have to follow them, of course. I need to see how their relationship progressed. It's a far distance from here to the alchemist, so something's bound to happen. They were talking a decent amount, so they don't hate each other. That's good. I kept following them until I saw them stop. What are they doing? I saw Elesis run over to a small stand, which seems to be run down, and buy some food. Luckily, I have a very good sense of hearing.

"Hey! Grandma!(Elesis call her that because they knew each other for a while now) Can I get 2 servings of the usual?" She said.

"Good morning dear how it going?" The old lady smiled.

"Great, you?"

"I'm fine thanks to you coming to this run down shop everyday and buying our food. You always cheer me up!" The old lady said.

"You're food is to yummy. Say, where's Kody?" Elesis asked.

"He went shopping for some ingredients." The old lady said while cooking. "So, who's the young man standing there. Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend? The old lady said. I saw Add blush even from where I was.

"In your dreams, grandma. Tell Kody I said Hi!" Elesis put the money on the table, grabbed the 2 bowls of chicken. She waved goodbye and went to add. She gave him a bowl and looked really happy since it was so yummy. He looked away from Elesis. But she teased him and made him look at her with a smirk on her face.

"Aww! How cute you look when you're blushing!" Elesis smirked.

"S-shut up! Take me to the alchemist already!" Add said embarrassed. About five minutes later, Add reached out for another piece of chicken, but he already ate them. He stared at Elesis' bowl. Elesis smirked.

"What are you gonna do now Elesis" I thought.

"You want my last piece, Add?" Elesis asked

"Really! I mean… ok." He reached out for the chicken but elesis snatched it away.

"Uh,uh,uh Add. You have to let me feed it to you!" She smirked.

"What! Than no!" Add looked away.

"Ok than. Guess i'll eat it. She was about to put it in her mouth, until,...

"WAIT! F-fine… feed it to me…" Add said with a blush on his face.

"Ok than. Say ahh!"

"Ahh" she was about to put it in his mouth. But, instead, she quickly put it in her mouth instead.

"Mmm, tasty." Elesis smirked. Add's head was about to explode.

"Elesis. You have humiliated me for the last time. Dynamos!"

"So you want to fight, huh?" Elesis cracked her knuckles and they went to an open area. "You ready to be humiliated again, Add Kim?"

"Don't count on is, Sieghart." There was silence for 5 seconds until they both charged at each other. They both laid a scratch on each other. Than, Elesis charged at him, while he was shooting electric pulses, she dodged all of them and smacked him down. He quickly got up while Elesis charged at him again. He caught her sword with his dynamos. Their face were an inch apart. Elesis was about to headbutt him, he predicted this and did the same, when their heads collided, so did their lips.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! THEIR KISSING!" I said. They just stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Their faces turned a whole new shade of red. Add let go of her sword and Elesis stepped back.

"Lets just take a shortcut to the alchemist, k?"

"That works…" Add said. When they got there, Elesis introduced them to each other.

"Add, this is Grail, the Velder alchemist. Grail, this is Add, a stuck up brat. Good luck dealing with him. Bye." Elesis walked off.

"I think i'll just watch Add" Rena thought.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Grail asked.

"Who'd ever date that gorrilla?" Add remarked.

"People would die just to see her. She is the captain of the Red Knights." Grail commented, "Consider yourself lucky," he said, while sipping his coffee (or whatever is in his cup, Idk.)

"Meeting her was probably the worst thing that happened to me." Add said.

"Probably just a bad first impression. You can make it up to her by giving something handmade to her." Grail said.

"Like what?" Add asked.

"Anything. I remember the first time Elsword tried to cook. It was completely burned, be Elesis ate every last bit," Grail said, "But I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about Elesis, so, what do you need, kid?"

 **I am so sorry for the late upload! It is 10"07 p.m. right now. And I started thing first thing when I woke up! The Wifi went haywire. And my computer crashed on me. It wasn't one of my good days… Anyhow, thanks for reading. BOI 0w0**


	6. Nap Time

**Hoi guys! Nice to see you again. My wifi was and still is poop for the time being, so please bear with me. Not only that, we just got 100 views, last chapter i believe,. And, we already have 2001 views! Thank you for reading my bad crap. Last chapter, Elesis and Add finally kissed! I wish there were more Add and Elesis shippers.**

 **Elesis: Shut up! I don't even want to be with this guy!**

 **Add: It's not like i want to be with the gorrilla either!**

 **Me: But you're so cute together…. Right Rena!**

 **Rena: YES! TOTALLY! They're my #1 ship, and always will be! It's not like you guys didn't already kiss! Can't wait for the second one!**

 **Add and Elesis: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: sigh….**

 **Classes:**

 **Elesis:GrM**

 **Add:LP**

 **Rena:WS**

 **Raven:BM**

 **Elsword:LK**

 **Aisha:EM**

 **Eve:CBS**

 **Chung:TT**

 **Ara:AA**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

At the velder alchemist. Rena's POV

I saw Add take out a piece of paper and hand it to grail. Grails eyes widened when he saw it. Wonder what is says. He then took add into a tent, perhaps where he stores his things, and stayed there for 23 minutes or so. Soon, Add came outside with a bag he was holding carefully. It must have been important. After, Add took out a WHOLE BAG OF ED! Where'd he get that! That item must be important. Perhaps it was multiple items, or for his research, the world may never know. I thought he was going to head back to the house, but he instead went around town. He stopped at a sakura (cherry blossom) tree. He sat down at the base and leaned on the tree. (Imagine one of those trees on a cliff in anime, that's what i'm referring to.) He just stayed there. About an hour has past,and he's still here! Why isn't he looking for Elesis! How am I supposed to get them together now! Oh well, we still have tonight. Muwahahahahaha!

Elesis' POV.

I was walking around Velder since I was on patrol. I got tired and went to my favorite resting spot. It was a sakura tree on a cliff.( I almost spelled tree chree…) I jumped onto a branch and relaxed. I looked around, and then down, to see Add, sleeping there. How did I not notice before? I hung onto the branch with me knees and hanged there, looking at Add. I then had a mischievous idea. I pulled out a marker out of my bag, still upside down, and drew a thick line around his eyes, swirls on his cheeks, angry eyebrow, a mustache, a goatee, and wrinkles on his forehead. It was really good or being upside down. I am a good artist, but never drew upside down. I should do that more often. As I admired my masterpiece, I heard a groan. My crimson eyes met purple eyes. I just realized our faces were inches apart and remembered the kiss. I immediately pulled back and sat upright on the branch. My cheeks were bright pink. "Mmm, how long was I out?" Add said in a low, grudgy voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered.

"How long were you watching me?" Add looked up and I looked down. I covered my mouth, trying to muffle my laughter, but it didn't work. I burst out laughing, so hard that I started crying. "Is there something on my face again?" Add said in a concerned expression, which made me laugh even harder. I laughed so hard, I feel out of the tree and into Add's arms. I wiped away my tears and pulled out a small mirror from my bag. When he looked at himself, his face turned red, either with rage, or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?" I said while I put my head into his shoulder.

"If you're sorry, do you at least have something i could remove this with?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." I pulled out a wipe and started to wipe his face.

"I can do it myself." Add grunted with embarrassment, trying to move my hand away.

"I'm the one who drew on you're face, it's only fair," I said while persisting, and he eventually just let me do it.

"Watch out Sieghart, I will get revenge when I get the chance. So watch your back," Add remarked while I was wiping his face.

"I appreciate your warning, but, that won't be happening any time soon" I smirked. "And don't expect me to be nice like this to you anytime soon either. I used to do this with Elsword, and I guess my motherly instincts came out."

"I didn't expect this either, Sieghart, but you did anyways." Add said with a small smile on his face.

"And… there, I'm done." I was about to get up but Add grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "W-what are y-you doing Add?" I said with trying to hide my face. He wrapped his arms around me and he put his face onto my shoulder.

"Can we stay like this, just for a little bit?" Add said embarrassed. He hugged me tighter. Why was he doing this? Oh well, might as well give in, just this time. I put my hand on his head and patted his white hair.

"You know, you're just like Elsword."

"Don't compare me to the Elbrat." Add said, pressing his face harder onto my shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment. "And don't expect me to open up and do things like this either, Sieghart."

About 30 minutes or so has passed, and Add still had his face on my shoulder. "Add," I whispered, "How much longer are you going to do this?" … No reply. I looked down to see Add sleeping. He was like a little kitten. Feisty and dominant, yet so gentle and wanting affection. I checked the time, it was around 3:00. Might as well take a little nap. Right after, I dozed off.

Add's POV

II woke up on with my head on something so warm and soft, even more so than my pillow. I woke up and saw something red and white. I backed up my head and saw Elesis, sleeping. What is she doing here. If I remember correctly, Elesis drew on my face while I was sleeping, apologized, and wiped it off for me. Than why didn't she get off me. Wait… It's because of me… Why the fuck did I ask her to be my pillow or whatever I said to her. Speaking of pillows, those soft and warm thing I was sleeping on… was her chest. My face turned red. How long were we like this?! And did anybody see us? Ugh… I should wake her up She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I didn't want to and wanted to just look at her, but my ego told me to wake her up.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, time to wake up." I said. She opened her crimson eyes and said,

"Good afternoon, Add." Elesis said while getting up to stretch. When she got up, I felt cold. Really cold. I wanted to snuggle with her more…. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS GORRILLA! Oh god, what is wrong with me. She really a troublesome woman. Elesis looked at her watch and her eyes widened and her face grew pink.

"What's wrong sieghart?" I said while getting up.

"We feel asleep around 3:00, and… It's 6:00 already."

"Are you saying we've been like that for 3 WHOLE HOURS!" I yelled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO STAY LIKE THAT FOR A "COUPLE OF MINUTES!" Elesis shouted. And she's right, it was my fault.

"I-i'm…. S-sor-ry." I can't remember the last time I said that.

"You know what, let's just forget about this and go home. Nothing ever happened, deal?"

"Deal." I said without hesitation. We went home, we saw everyone gathered around the table.

"What's going on guys?" Elesis asked.

"Finally! What took you guys so long! We've been waiting forever!" Ara said. I went and gave her a hug and rubbed my cheek against her's.

"I'm sorry Ara!" I said pouting. "So… what's going on?"

"We're playing Of Course! Care to join us?" Chung said.

"Of course! Did you guys start yet?" Elesis exclaimed.

"We can't start the tournament without the champion!" Elsword said.

"I'm just gonna head to my room." Add grunted.

"What, are you afraid of being humiliated by me again," Elesis smirked. My eyes twitched and I turned around with a maniacal grin.

"Wh, me, fuck no."

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry for the late update. Blame my cat for messing up the wires of our wifi. Please R &R. I will be back shortly. Here's a next chapter preview, well, more less. The whole Elgang plays Of Course. While playing, darkest secrets are told, confessions are made, and a proposal as well! Anyway, thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Games, Bets, and Hugs!

**Hoi guys! Nice to see you again. I'm writing this chapter early because I have nothing better to do with my life… If you guys know about any really good Add and Elesis fanfic please tell me. I'm dying inside…. I gave you a preview on what's gonna happen in this chapter. Again, please R &R and hope you enjoy!( Warning, his chapter is a bit lemonish. If you don't want to read that, I will tell you all the major things that happened at the end. So just skip to the end.)**

At the El Gangs house. 3rd person POV

The whole entire house was fired up as the competition took place. (Of Course, if you didn't know, is a game where 2 people say things to each other and that person has to say of course. Ex: person 1: You've slept with your sister, right. Person 2: Of course! Than they ask a question and everything repeats. If you hesitate then you're out.) It was so intense. The people who are out are Chung, Ara, Aisha. It was Elsword against Eve at the current moment. But It got juicy quickly. Elsword said "You love me, right?"

"Of course, you also love me, correct" Eve said buntly.

"Of course, not only that, but you say that you love me all the time, even if we're not playing this game, right?" Everyone was just watching quietly. Shocked.

"Of course. You also sneak into my room and snuggle with me while I am sleeping, correct."

"Of course! You're also pregnant, right?" Elsword smirked. Eve didn't say anything, and slapped Elsword. Then, she pulled him into a kiss for 5 seconds, and stopped.

"I love you, and that really hurts." Eve replied. She sounded just like a human when she said that. And everyone's jaw dropped. Elsword was startled, and his face turned redder than his hair. But he calmed himself down.

"I l-love y-you t-too, Eve." Elsword stuttered. For a few seconds, there was silence, until…

"MY LITTLE BROTHER FINALLY GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" Elesis shouted with excitement. She ran to Eve and Elsword and Hugged them. "Thank you Eve for dating my obnoxious brother. I can finally rest in peace, knowing someone's taking care of my brother! And Elsword, if you make Eve just the tiniest bit sad, you will have hell to pay, got it?"

"Y-yes! Onee-sama!" Elsword said saluting. Everyone clapped and congratulated the new couple, except Add. He did have a crush on Eve before. Raven patted him on the back to console him.

"Alrighty, it's my turn now!" Rena exclaimed, "Get ready to be humiliated!"

"You're on!" Elsword exclaimed. Of course, Rena beat him easily with "You slept with your sister before, right?" Which rendered him speechless. Eve was hugging him to console him. Elesis wasn't really bothered.

"It's my turn now." Raven said. It was a pretty low argument. But…

"You love me right?" Rena said, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Raven said. After, he got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Rena covered her mouth in shock. "You will marry me, right?" Raven asked in a gentle voice. Rena started crying.

"Of course, you stupid." Raven took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. While everyone was cheering and clapping. Add was clapping slowly,but it was good enough for the rest of them knowing how he is. Rena and Raven kissed passionately while the rest of us cheered. Once it was over, Elesis asked,

"It's my turn now, right? Who won?"

"I will let Rena win this one. I won't go easy on you next time." Raven said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Rena! You ready!"

"Hell yeah"

"I'll start" Elesis smirked. "You've been having an affair with all the other guys in the El search party and you don't love Raven, Am I right." She said nothing. "Looks like I win."

"That went by fast." Aisha said.

"Yes it has." Ara said. "It is now Add's turn. This will determine the champion!"

"So, Add, you ready to get humiliated for the 50th time by me?" Elesis smirked.

"I've been dying to tell you all of the insults I thought of for you." Add smiled a maniacal smile.

"Lets raise the stakes higher, shall we?"

"Why not." Add smirked. "If I win, you have to cook for me whenever and whatever I want. Not only that, but for 2 months, you have to buy me whatever I want. Deal?"

"Deal. And If I win, for a year, you have to buy me whatever I want. And, you have to give up on stealing Eve's core, got it?"

"Wait! Onee-sama, are you sure you want to do this, I mean, if you lose. You'll practically be his servant." Elsword said worried.

"Don't worry Elsword! Believe in you're sister! I never lose!" Elesis said cheery. "Now then, let's get started!" It was Intense right from the beginning. They said things like, "You fuck Ara everyday, right?" And "You force your brother to fuck you all night, right?" In five minutes, everyone else's faces were redder than the color red. This kept going until Elesis said,

"Every night you beg me to let you fuck me, am I right?" Add was speechless. He didn't say a word. His face turned red like everyone else's faces. "HELL YEAH, I WON!" Elesis ran around in circles. Than she turned to everyone and bowed. "I am very sorry if I offended anyone with this game. Everything is a lie." She then gave everyone hugs, even Add, who just pushed her away. "So… Adddddd" she snickered. "Prepare yourself for tomorrow~"

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Don't do this every week or i'll be broke." He said while walking to his room.

"Wait Add." Elesis said.

"What now?" Add turned around and saw Elesis put 15 bottles of alcohol and some shot glasses.

"We still have to drink to the new couple and the newly weds!"

"I don't drink, leave me out."

"Suite yourself then." Soon, around midnight, the El gang, excluding Add, were drunk. Raven carried rena, Elsword carried Eve, Chung carried Ara, and Aisha teleported to her room. Elesis feel asleep on the floor. Add came out of his room to get a glass of water. He saw Elesis on the ground, and thought of the time she drew on his face. He wanted to get revenge, but she's drunk. Who knows what se'll do is she wakes up. He decided not to risk it. So he walked passed her. He got two glasses of water. He drank one, and threw the other one onto Elesis. She got up with wet clothes and hair. She summoned her sword and used it for support to get up.

"What happened?... Ungh, my head." Elesis rubbed the back of her head. "And why are my clothes so wet. She frowned with a blush on her face. She was still drunk. Elesis looked up and saw Add. She stood up with the help of her sword. She stumbled around and was about to fall, but Add used his dynamos to catch her and pick her up. "Put me down! I want to drink more… ugh! You're such a dick. Put. Me. Down. NOW!" Elesis struggled, trying to break free of the dynamos.

"Shut up Sieghart. Struggling will get you nowhere. You're wasting your energy. And why would you want to drink more when you're already drunk?!"

"I'm not drunk! Put me down or I will burn your clothes off!"

"No. And you wouldn't dare." Add threatened.

"Oh really?" Elesis smirked. She put out her hand and lit his shirt on fire. (Elesis can switch through all 3 classes, but she kept it a secret. Add didn't think anything of it though, so don't worry!)

"HOLY SHIT!" Add immediately took of his shirt, ran to the sink, and put the fire out. It was too late." Fuck you, troublesome woman." I should've left her, Add thought.

"That's what you get for being a dick. You're always so mean and isolated. You should be more social and make friends." Elesis said in a drunk and whiny voice. "Now put me doooown!"

"How I regret joining this team." Add grunted and sighed. He took Elesis, who was still protesting, to her room and put her on her bed.

"Go to sleep." Add said. He faced the door and was about to leave, but he felt someone hug him from behind. "E-elesis! W-what are y-you doing?!"

"I'm giving you a hug. What else?" Here she said that she won't be nice like this anymore, Add thought.

"Why?"

"You seem sad. That's why.

"Even if I am, why do you care. It doesn't benefit you in the slightest. There's no reason for anybody to take care of me. I don't need pity, nor I want to be looked down upon."

"It doesn't benefit me, that's true. But it benefits you. Some people may think i'm wasting my time trying to get someone as stubborn and cold like you to open up to people, but if I don't at least try, you might end up lonely and sad. I don't want that to happen. I want you to be happy.. And i'm not doing this out of pity, i'm doing this because I want to. I see you as a friend, or like a brother."

"You're saying all of this, but what do you know about me. It's unfair to say all of this without knowing anything. Now let me go." Elesis just held Add tighter.

"What you just said proves exactly my point. We don't know much about you since you won't tell us. If you open up and tell us all your worries and moments you want to forget, we can help you."

". . . " The two just stood there, basking in the silence. Elesis let go. She thought he would leave so she turned to the bed, about to sleep. But Add came from behind and hugged her. He put his face in her shoulder. Elesis felt her clothes getting a bit wet. She held Add's hands and consoled him. About 30 minutes passed and Add whispered "I'm sorry." into Elesis' ears. They sat on the bed. Add held up his head with his forearms on his knees, and Elesis kept him in a hug. He was still crying bit. He wiped away his tears. "Thank you, Elesis." He looked over at Elesis, to see she has fallen asleep. He laid her down gently, and kissed her on her forehead. "What a troublesome woman you are indeed." Add said while walking out of her room to go to his own.

"What do you think?" Erza said slyly.

"Why are you always in my room? And what are you talking about?"

"About Elesis, of course."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you braindead. What do you think of Elesis?"

"Sieghart huh. . . She is a nice person. She's stronged willed, and never accepts defeat. She is very caring, and her culinary skills are better than a five star chef. She won't let you get hurt, and puts herself before others. She's like and older sister, or a mother that you never had." Add said while putting on a new shirt.

"Is that all?"

"What were you expecting?"

"You don't see her as a woman, in the slightest bit?"

"Now that you mention it, she's not like a woman at all. She could be your brother! At least. . . personality wise."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza showed her true form and smirked.

"Y-you know what I mean." Add's face grew slightly pink.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about. Explain."

"Don't make me explain it." Add's ears started to grow pink. He got out his dynamos and plugged wires into one of them. He started to type at an inhuman pace. His dynamo started to float and glow. Add smirked.

"I really don't understand." Erza said. Add's face went back to pink.

"She has a very feminine body."

"Be more specific."

"W-well s-she h-has u-um wait. . . WHY SHOULD I ANSWER YOU! GO FUCK YOURSELF SPIRIT, OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" Add's face was red with anger and embarrassment. Her talking about Elesis' body made him imagine naughty things. More specifically, her nude body on top of him on a bed. Add got up with a loud screech from his chair. He walked into the hallway. He could hear moans and screams of all sorts. He sighed and went outside. He looked up at the moon. It was full tonight. He could finally cool his head off and have some piece. He walked around until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 **And that's the end of the chapter! Looks like Elsword and Eve are a couple. And Raven and Rena are going to get married soon! Add opened up to Elesis a bit more. And looks like Add's going to become broke from paying for all the things that Elesis want's while shopping. Don't make bets you're going to regret, guys. Seriously, you might end up like Add here. Anyways, thanks for reading! BOI 0w0!**


	8. Rivals and Confessions!

**WOW! 400 VIEWS ALREADY! I'm so Junshook (Kpop reference) right now. I am sorry for the late update, I was on vacation. Thank you for putting up with my bullshit. I suck at writing and I feel I could've made this a lot better by planning it out first instead of just typing what ever came to mind. You guys are amazing! I just want to give all of you a big hug! There's also something I want to clarify. Even though Add is LP, he is still Add. And Add will continue his research and continue to become stronger, even though he his not a Mastermind. Same goes for Elesis. She is the Elegant Grandmaster, but she is still the mischievous and lovable character we all know and love. I thought of this and might of thought you guy's would be confused. And note I kinda just started this story. As I progress and get better at story writing, I will add more of there characteristics. Please review and let's get too it!**

Outside, 3rd person POV

Add felt something tap his shoulder. He quickly got into battle stance and turned around, only to see Aisha.

"Oh. . . it's just you Aisha. What are you doing out here? And aren't you drunk?" Add said.

"No, i'm sober now," Aisha said while trying to act cute, "I just couldn't sleep, i'm guessing it's the same with you?"

"No, the cat's sleeping on my bed, so I technically can't sleep, even if I wanted." Add remarked.

"Oh. . ." aisha began to blush," s-so, A-add, is t-there anyone you l-like?" aisha said with a worried expression.

"I only want Eve for her codes, so she's the only woman i'm interested, but if you mean love a women, I don't know I can even think like that." Add replied. Aisha's face brightened. "Why do you ask?"

"Out of curiosity. S-so," Aisha started to blush again," This is out of curiosity also, but. . . which girl out of the El search team do you get along with the best?" Aisha looked down, hoping the answer was her.

"So far. . . I would say. . . Sieghart. Are these questions really only just out of curiosity?" Add asked. Aisha looked up and looked shocked, she was expecting i'm to say her name.

"I was the only one he could relate to on science and stuff. On the first day, we had a long conversation about magic and technology. There's no way It could be Elesis!" Aisha thought.

"Is there something wr-" Add was interrupted by Aisha. She slapped him with tears in the corners of her eyes, which Add didn't notice. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Add yelled. Aisha just stormed off thinking, "So it's Elesis who I have to look out for, huh?"

Aisha left, leaving a confused Add. "What in the world? Hmm. . . Maybe it's a girl thing. (I'm sorry to the people that I offended. It's just that Add's a clueless fool.) I should ask Rena about this tomorrow." Add went to his room, falling asleep to a lot of moaning. (The walls are not soundproof, but Add will fix that.)

Next morning, Add's room. Add's POV.

"Mmm. . ." I woke up to a room full of sunshine. Ugh. Did I forget to close the curtains last night." He looked over at his window, which was open. "There's no way I left the windows open. I should check the cameras. Hmm. . ., maybe later, i'm tired. There was way too much "noise" last night.I need to install soundproof barriers in everybody's room's." I was about to back to sleep until I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it, and tried to go back to sleep. I heard a knock again." Why won't these people leave me alone. Ugh." I check my phone to check the camera in the door. It was Elesis, all dressed and everything. "What does she wan-. . ." The bet that I lost. . God damn you troublesome woman. How am I supposed to face you after what happened last night. . . I bet i'm blushing right now too. . . Maybe she'll think it's because I just woke up. Yeah." I was about to opened the door until I heard,

"Add, are you still sleeping? If so, I'll come back again later." Should I answer. I can sleep some more, but. . . she's more hyper in the afternoon. I might as well get this over with. I opened the door. I saw elesis in a white hoodie with cat ears and some black leggings. "Did I wake you? We could go later."

"No, I woke up a little bit before. Give me 10 minutes." I said.

"Okay. I'll try not to buy too much."

"Please."

10 minutes later.

I came downstairs to see Elsword and chung playing video games, Rena cooking, Aisha reading a book, Elesis polishing her sword, Ara setting the table, and Raven asking Eve some questions.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Rena said cheerfully.

"Shut up." I groaned.

"Have you guys all finished packing? You're leaving tonight, right?" Elesis said while unsummoning her claymore. ( I wanted to let her be able to summon and unsummon her sword.) Everyone nodded, except Aisha, who just stared at her.

"Is breakfast ready?" Elsword groaned.

"Didn't I teach you to be patient! And I take longer to cook than this, and you don't complain." Elesis scolded.

"That's because your cooking is the best, big sister Elesis" Chund replied. "And I think Add agrees with me as well." Chung and Elsword stared at me, waiting for my answer. I looked away.

"I-it's alright, I guess."

"What are you saying! My sister is the best chef in the whole Universe!" Elsword said.

"You guys are over rating me, there are plenty of chefs that are better than me." Elesis said.

"I'll believe it when I taste better" I said. Everyone just stared at me. "Am I wrong?"

"D-did Add j-just c-complement Onee- sama?"

"O...M...G" Chung said with his jaw dropping to the ground.

"This moment should be recorded in history!"

"Is it wrong for me to tell the truth?" I felt my face get a bit warm. Elesis swung her arm around my neck and rubbed my head. Ugh.

"I knew you had it in you!" Elesis said with a big smile on her face. I have to admit, she looked kinda cute. . . No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no NO! Me! The one who will create the laws of the Universe, thinks that she is cute! No, it must've been my imagination. Elesis let go and sat on the couch. My face feels super hot right now.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rena shouted. We sat down and ate breakfast. Not as good as Elesis' cooing though. Not even comparable. When Elesis finished, she went to the fridge and took out a slice of cake. Not only that, but it was chocolate. She took a bite out of it. After, she said,

"You done yet Add?"

"Yeah, gimme a sec." I took my dishes and put them in the sink. I noticed Aisha staring at me for the whole morning. I shrugged it off and headed out with Elesis. She was still eating the cake. I want it so bad, just a bite. It seems that I was staring at the cake drooling, and Elesis saw me.

"You want a bite?" She asked.

"Yes please!" She handed me the cake and I took a bite. Soooo goood! Elesis just chuckled and said

"If you don't mind us indirectly kissing, than you can have the rest." Indirectly kissing was the least of my worries. I didn't have a care in the world. All I could think about was the cake. I took the last bite. I wanted more. "Cheer up! We'll get some more yummy food later!" I just shrugged. We went to a shopping center. Elesis saw something she liked, because she grabbed my hand and started running. I thought I saw something purple, but I guess it was my imagination. She took me to see a coat. It was long and white, like a lab coat. I should buy one for myself sometime. She told me to turn around, so I did. She put the coat to my back. "Hmm. . . it's your size! Buy it for yourself! I'm gonna get one for myself too~" She said.

"Aren't we here for you?" I replied.

"It looks nice on you though. And, you have to pay for anything that I want you to buy! I never said that I would only buy things just for me! So quit your complaining!" She pouted. Isn't she supposed to be Elegant? She's more like the opposite. She went to grab a coat that looked similar to the one she got for me, and her eyes widened when she looked at the price tag. "U-uhh… maybe i'll get this some other time… Hehe.." She put on fake smile, and then went to look at some other things. I walked over to the coat, and it was twice the price of mine! What the hell! People these days, sigh. It looked like she really wanted it though. Should I get it for her. But she'll insist that I not buy it. Hmm… I'll buy it in secret, just this once. This woman sure drives me crazy, huh… I should avoid her a little it more, or else I'll get to attached to her. I also bought her a fire enhancement necklace in secret too because she thought it was too expensive. She told me to get some purple headphones with cat's ears on them and chose out a new set of causal clothes for me. She said it's because i'm always in my armour, or my lab clothes. We got some other treats like ice cream, and chocolate. She kept on teasing me about how much I like sweets. As we were heading home, Elesis said, "Hold these for a sec" and handed me the bags. "Shh…" She was looking at a male with brown hair. She crept up at him, and then put her arm around his neck. "Kody! How's it going! I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been!" Kody, hmm, that name seems familiar.

"Huh! Elesis! Let me go! How many times did I tell you not to do this!" Kody exclaimed.

"Did I ever agree to stop?" Elesis remarked. She let him go. Kodys' face was bright red. "Aww! Your so cute!" she said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Stop it, i'm only a year younger than you! I'm not a kid"" He groaned as he moved her hands off his face.

"Aww! Are you embarrassed." She said.

"Nevermind that, who's he?" Kody asked.

"Oh, he's the new member of the El search team. His name is Add. And, Add, this is Kody, the grandson of the woman who made us fried chicken."

"Nice to meet you!" Kody said while holding his hand out. I just shrugged and moved his hand away. Elesis told him that I was just like that. But I only did that because there's something about him that I don't trust. I better keep an eye on him. I just followed behind them, and watched them talk. Elesis seemed to really trust him. We stopped at a small house, which I believe to be his house, and walked inside.

"Grandma! You here?!" Elesis yelled.

"Coming!" Soon after, a old lady came out dressed up.

"Are you going anywhere?" Elesis asked.

"I'm just going out to shop. Have fun you guys!" The old lady said as she walked out.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, ok?" Kody said.

"K." Kody left and it was just me and Elesis in the room. A snow white cat walked up to me and jumped onto my lap. It started to lick me. "Looks like snowflake really likes you." Elesis said.

"Oh really…" I said. Snowflake looks like my cat from when I was younger. I stared into her blue eyes. How cute~.

"You're such a softie on the inside, you know that." Elesis smirked.

"Shut up." Snowflake then snuggled with my face. How soft. Elesis just smiled at me. I pretty sure I was blushing but I didn't care. About 10 minutes has passed, and Kody still wasn't here.

"I'm gonna go check on him, be right back." She started to head towards his room. I unconsciously followed her secretly. She flung his door open. "Kody are you o-" She stopped her sentence when she saw that he was shirtless. Her face immediately turned bright red and she turned around. "I-i'm s-sor-ry!" She was about to leave, but kody grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pinned her to the wall. My fists clenched.

"Do you honestly think nothing of me, Elesis. You barge into a guy's room like it was your own, and you expect me to let you leave. I'm not a little boy, Elesis. I'm a man."

"K- kody! What are yo-" She was silenced by him kissing her lips. Her eyes widened. I didn't know why I even cared. I could've left them alone and they could be happy together. But something stronger than my ego filled me. I barged into the room. Pulled Kody away from Elesis, and punched him in the face. He was knocked to the floor. Elesis covered her mouth. She was really startled. She lost her composure completely. She covered her entire face and started to mumer something probably because she was so embarrassed. I grabbed her wrist and headed towards the door.

"Back off." I said while leaving with Elesis. I used my dynamos to carry our bags and left.

Kody's POV.

"How was that, Rena?" I said looking at the closet. A moment later she came out.

"I can't believe you actually kissed her! I just told you to pin her down and taunt him!" Rena whinned.

"Elesis is an older sister to me. I want her to be happy, so I put in a little more effort." I said while getting up. I rubbed my cheek. "Add sure packs a punch." I remarked.

Add's POV

I had no idea what caused me to do that. I just did it. I looked over at Elesis, whose face was still red. She clenched my hand. "I didn't know he thought of my like that. How am I supposed to face him now?! He is like a little brother to me! It's as if Elsword kissed me!" Elesis said. I stoped and turned around made her look up at me. It was as if I wasn't even in control of my body anymore. What is this feeling? It's driving me insane. I hate it. Her face turned even more red, and pushed me away. "I-it's not y-your problem. I sorry for complaining to you. Will you let me go now?" She said. Her legs started to shake from shock and embarasment. Instead of letting her go, I picked her up wedding style.

"You honestly think you can walk now! You're shaking so much you won't even be able to stand. He's probably the only thing on your mind now, right?" I said. Her face blushed more. I think it's lust that's overcoming me. She tried to look down, but I forced her to look at me. "I'll make you forget about him." I kissed her. I passionatley kissed her. I don't know what came over me. Lust, jealousy, I don't know. But I do know I don't want any other man to even get near her. Usually, I would be cursing at myself because of this, but this is somthing I wanted to do. Elesis pushed me away and I put her down. She turned away from me and walked ahead of me. I wonder what this feeling is.

20 minutes later.

We've arrived back home. Elesis was still bright red. She stormed in, and I followed. I walked in to a lot of suitecases and I saw everyone except aisha and Raven.. (Rena took a shortcut home.)

"Hey! Onee-" Elsword stopped when he caught a glimpse of her face. "Are you okay, Onee-sama?" He asked.

"I'm a little tired." She said as she went to her room. Elsword had a worried look on his face. I just walked over to the balcony, and saw Raven leaning against the railing. I might as well ask him about this feeling.

"Hello, Add." Raven said.

"Hi." I remarked and sat down on a chair. I just looked at the sky until. . .

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Raven asked.

"How could you tell?" I said still looking up.

"I can read faces pretty well. So what does all knowing Add need to ask me?" Raven smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"There's this feeling i've been having lately. I don't know what it is though."

"Continue."

"Let's just say that there's this girl that I know. She's really nice and gets along well with others. Not that I mind, but, whenever she gets clingy with guy's, this feeling makes me do weird things, like punch them. Or kill them in my mind."

"Mhm. And does this person make you do things you don't want do or didn't think about doing, kinda like forcing you to ride a rollarcoaster. Or do you do things in secret for them that you wouldn't do for other people?" Raven asked. I thought of the things I just bought her today without her knowing. And she does force me to socialize more.

"Yeah."

"Do you get along with this person better than others?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel any different with this person than around others?"

"I do."

"Well Add, you are feeling two things. The first one is jealousy."

"The second one?"

"You have to find that one out for yourself." Raven said.

"What? Why?"

"You'll understand when you realize this feeling. It happens to most people." Raven said as he left. Little did they know, a purple haired mage was listening to their conversation in secret.

"Ugh. Will I ever get over this feeling. I hate it. But. . . it's kinda a nice feeling as well. I feel like i've felt it before, a long time ago. It reminds me of mom." Add said, clenching his shirt on his chest. He walked in, to see everyone but Elesis in the room. Raven was giving Rena a back hug, Elsword was lying down on Eve's lap. Ara and Chung were petting Erza, and Aisha was staring at me, trying to hide it, though.

"Add, are you done packing? We're leaving in a couple of hours. Bring your suitecase." Rena said with a smile.

"Fine." I went over to my room, which was convenently next to Elesis' room. Her door was slightly open, so I peeked inside. This isn't something I would normally do. What is it that is driving me to do all these things. It's that same feeling. I looked inside.

"Ugh. Why in the world did Kody do that!? I don't think he actually likes me. He did almost kiss me for a prank that one time. This is probably a prank. Yes. It can't be anything else. He is known for being mischievous. But, then there's Add. . . why did he kiss me?. . . was it to get revenge for me teasing him all the time. That's likely, but it doesn't seem like that. That kiss didn't seem like that. . . " Elesis touched her lips, and her face grew red again." Ugh!" Elesis looked at a photo on her desk. "Oh mom, how I wish you were here next to me, solving my problems, helping me, telling me it's okay when something is wrong. When I was young, you always told me to avoid guy's until 20. I should''ve listened to you. You probably say something like " I told you to stay away, young lady! Even if guy's are courting you, stomp down on them! They're just a big nuisence to woman. Like I always say, God made man and then said I could do better and made woman!" Elesis chuckled a little," I miss you mom, I miss you so much." Elesis began to cry and she hugged the photo tightly. A part of me wanted to ignore her and just leave, while the other part. . .

"Elesis?" I said while opening the door. She looked over at me and her eyes widened.

"O-oh, A-add." She said while wiping her tears away," Is there something that you need?" she said while putting the photo on the desk, face down.

"Elesis. . ." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She blushed and pushed me away.

"Add, i'm fine, I don't need this." She insisted. She was too strong willed to accept the fact that she wants to be comforted. She's the leader of the red knights, it' expected. She's supposed to push through and lead everyone and worry about them. She's supposed to keep them safe, not the other way around. She's brave, strong willed, beautiful, amazing, and everyting that you could wish for. I think I know what this feeling is that Raven was talking about. Elesis turned her back to me, but I embraced her from behind. Elesis jumped and struggled. But she is too weak because she's emmbarased. I moved her head so she faced me. I only knew this woman for 7 days. . .

"Elesis. . . I. . . I love you."

 **Hello guy's and thanks for reading! What do you think Elesis is going to do about Add? Review what you think. Again, I am sorry for the late upload, and I will post, or at least try to post regularly for now on. And, if you guy's know about any good AddEle fanfictions, please review and tell me. I am dying from there being not that many AddEle. Anyway thanks for reading, BOI! 0w0!**


	9. Kisses

**Hoi guy's! How you doing! Last chapter, Add confessed! But I left a cliffhanger. Hehehe i'm so evil. I don't have much too say, so let's just get to it! Please review and hope you enjoy!**

Elesis' room, Add's POV

I kissed her. She stopped struguling but was stiff. A tear slid down her face. She blushed a new shade of red. A minute later she gave in and relaxed. She gasped for air, and I slid my tounge into her mouth. She flinched, but I was holding her as tight as I could, so nothing much happened. Our tounges fought for dominance. I won, and explored every centimeter of her mouth. She was surprisingly vunerable when she was embarased. I found it funny that she, the elegant grandmaster, was like this. As we parted, a string of saliva was visible. We were panting a lot. I turned her around and hugged her.

"Don't even dare go around other men." I scolded.

"Add. . . I, I don't know what to say." She said.

"Don't say anything then. I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Take your time and decide what's best fo you. I'll accept either way. I did do this suddenly, and we've only known each other for a short period of time, but, just know no matter what happens, i'll always love you, Elesis. Even if you don't accept me, just promise me this. No matter what, don't cry by yourself. We all care about you, want want to help you. I care about you, and I hate seeing you like this." I let go and looked into her eyes. She looked down but gave out a soft laugh.

"Who knew you could be so cheesy. And since when did you have a gentleman side." She wiped away a tear, " I need some more time to think about this, thank you for understanding. And I promise, okay. Now let go, before anyone sees us." she pouted. I kissed her on her forehead and let go. "I'm going to take a shower." She said as she grabbed a towel. I really wanted to hug her and not let go, but I don't want to force her. I left my gifts on her bed and went over to my room, only to see Erza on my bed.

"Don't you dare." I said, knowing what she was about to do.

"I .Told .You .So!" She smirked. I just rolled my eyes. I put my bags down. I took out the white coat Elesis chose for me. I tried it on, it was comfy and warm. Like Elesis. I Smiled and told my dynamos to carry my luggage to the living room. I checked my watch. 5:28 p.m. 3 more hours till we leave, huh. I won't be able to see Elesis for a week. . . at least i'll be able to continue my research, he said as he sat down on his desk and took out some blue prints.

2 and a half hours later. . .

"Finally, finished. Looks like i'm ahead of schedule." I got up and stretched. I wonder if Elesis found the gift yet. I looked at my watch. 30 minutes to spare. I went and took a quick shower.

!0 minutes later. . .

I got out of the shower only with a towel wrapped around my waist. I was about to get dressed until. . .

"Hey, Add, we're about to l-" Elsword stopped when he looked up and saw Add. "Whoops, sorry. We're going to leave soon. Hurry up." Elsword said.

"Yeah yeah now get out." I hissed. Lsword just smirked and left. I got dressed and went out of my room. I saw Erza outside of Elesis' room, sleeping. I was about to go outside until I heard a crash in Elesis' room. I immediately opened the door. Rena and Ara quickly came after. We saw Elesis on the floor and books scattered everywhere.

"Elesis!" Both girls exclaimed and rushed towards Elesis.

"Ow. . . My head." She looked at the ground and saw the mess. She saw a small box on the floor and grabbed it immediately and started to panick. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NO!" She opened the box as fast as she could and pulled out a small red jewel on a string. She sighed in relief. "Thank god." I wonder what that red jewel was.

"Elesis! What on earth happened!" Ara exclaimed. They heard a small meow coming from on the shelf from where the books where. They saw a small white cat sitting there.

"Elesis. . . what is that cat doing here?" Rena questioned.

"You see. . . I went out an hour ago and saw him in a box on the street. It looked like he haden't eaten in days, so I brought him here so I could take care of him until I could find someone who wanted to have him. The books feel because I tried to get down down from there. . ." Elesis said nerviously.

"Elesis, you're busy enough with work and us already. You already have Erza too! You won't be able to take care of him. Now go let it outside."

"But-"

"Unless someone else here wants to take care of him, no!" Rena exclaimed.

"How could you be so cruel." Elesis muttered. It seems Rena doesn't like cat's very much. Elesis was just about to take her away until I said. . .

"I'll take care of him." Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy, except Elesis, whos eyes were sparkiling.

"Really?!" Elesis exclaimed.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything against having him."

"O-oh. U-um. . . well then. I guess that works." Rena said. Ara jsut kept looking between me and Elesis. The cat walked up to me. I picked her up.

"But who's going to take care of him when i'm gone?" I asked.

"I'll take care of them for the first week. When I go to you guy's, i'll ask Kody to-. . ." She stopped herself. "I'll find someone." Elesis' face began to turn red, Rena just smired, Ara checked if Elesis was sick. And me? I just left trying to keep my cool. The cat followed me. I think i'll name him after Grey. Yeah. It was about time to leave, and we got to dock. Elesis was wearing the caot and necklace I got her. She was smiling the whole time. I wore my coat over a t-shirt. Our luggage was boarded and it was time to leave.

"Take care of Grey for me, okay." I told Elesis

"Of course." She said. She smiled at me. While everyone was boarding, I secretly gave Elesis a kiss on the cheeck. Her face flushed and I quickly boarded the ship.

"TRACER!" She shouted. Everyone was confused as to why she did this. She calmed herself down and smiled. I saw Grey and Erza with her as well. She made guns with her hands, and shot fire like they were bullets. They exploded in the sky like fireworks. It looked nice with the sunset. I was just staring at her the whole time until she wasn't visible. I stayed there anyway. I leaned against the railing. Raven walked up next to me and did the same thing.

"I'm guessing you figured out that feeling?" He smirked.

"You could say that."

"To think you like Elesis. You chose well. She's brave and courages, kind, gentle, and funny at the same time. To top it off, she's and excellent cook. If I wasn't with Rena, i'd probably be with Elesis, since she was once my general." Raven said.

"Well, don't even think of going near her." I said sternly.

"I'll keep my hands off. So, have you told her?"

"Yeah. No reply though."

"I see. Well, if she does choose you, you better make her happy. If you don't, not only will you have to go through me and Elsword, but," Raven shivered," Rena and Ara."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I grunted. Raven smiled.

"You're not such a bad guy yourself, you know." I rolled my eyes, then smiled a bit. "And i'm guessing Elesis chose that coat?" I chocked.

"Yeah" I blushed a little.

"Looks good. Did you thank her?"

"N-no."

"Did you do anything for her?"

"W-well. . . I bought the coat and necklace she was wearing at te dock as a gift." I lowered my head in shame and embarrassment.

"Wow. I never thought you could even think like that. She must drive you crazy, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe."

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on writing another AddEle fanfic called "I Reject Rejection". Stay tuned for that. Please review , thanks for reading, and talk to you next time. BOI 0w0!**


	10. I'M SORRY! TT

**OMO OMO OMO I'M SO SORRY! I wasn't updating and i'm so sorry! I was really busy with school, and my precious baby was kidnapped (my laptop). We got 732 view though! I'm so grateful for you guy's. I'm such a stupid author. . . As a apology gift, expect loads of chapter coming in very soon.**

 _ **Sincerly, Flame.**_


	11. I'm Back

**How longs has it been. . . I have no damn idea. I was so busy I totally forgot about this story entirely. I moved countries while writing this and forgot about it. I'll update a least once every two weeks I think? I might publish it on wattpad instead. Anyways, re-read the whole things because even I forgot what I wrote! I got a lot better at writing as well, so you can see my drastic difference! So before we start, I wanna clear some things up. Their personality is somewhat based up on their class, but I kinda like to change things up a bit. So, it won't be 100% based on their class. And, just know for future reference, i'm giving Elesis BH's fire ability because I felt like it. Fight me. And i'm changing Erza a bit as well. I know I said a specific date for her knowledge, but i'm changing it to the past 2000 years because it will fit better into the story line. But keep that date in mind if I wasn't too lazy to change it. Soon enough, i'm gonna go and re-write the previous chapters and then you will have to re-read it again lol.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elesis: Grm**

 **Add: LP**

 **Elsword:LK**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Rena: WS**

 **Eve: CBS**

 **Ara: AA**

 **I was about to add Luciel but she wasn't out at the time so i'll add her later.**

 **If you're questioning the classes, it's just because I like them the most. Yeah. That's it.**

 _ **Add's POV**_

After the talk I had with Raven, I decided to go check out my room. The boat we were on was pretty big, so it took a while. I had one more hallway and a corner to go past. The hallway was a warm blue color, and the rugs were a nice dark burgundy.(A redish purple or the opposite.) I was walking, and when I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I fell onto the ground, and I think the other person did as well. I sat up while rubbing my head.

"Hey watch where you're go-" I opened my eyes and saw Aisha with a red face. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and stood up. I had my dynamos held her stand up, because what am I? A gentlemen? My ass.

"O-oh Add! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I-"

"It's fine. Now if you'll excuse me." I said, walking past her. I felt a tug on my coat sleeve and stopped.

"U-umm. . . Add. . . C-Can You m-maybe. . . co-come and help m-me with somet-thing?" I heard and turned around. I could tell she was really embarrassed, but had no idea why.

"Sure, I suppose." I said and she lit up. She looked up at me and beamed.

"Yay! Let's go then!" She said and dragged me to her room. She opened her door and dragged me in, sitting me down on the bed. I looked around and saw papers scattered everywhere. Her room was purple, no surprise. There was a desk in the corner and a small wardrobe next to the bed, which was across from the desk.

"So, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Well, Rena asked me to whip up a truth serum, and I need help with it." She stated.

"But those are really easy to make, why would you need my help?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"W-well, it's a different version and I need extremely exact measurements." She fiddled with her fingers and I knew she was lying, but helped her anyway. We got to work. As we were working, she decided to bring up a conversation.

"So. . Add, is there anyone you like right now?" She asked as she did before.

"Well, surprisingly , yes, there is." I said casually.

"Well. . . May I know who it is?" She asked again.

"I would like to keep it anonymous." I replied.

"Oh. Well did you tell the person yet." She asked and I got annoyed now.

"Is there any reason you need to know that?' I retorted and she froze.

"N-not really-"

"Then don't ask." I said and finished up the potion. "There. I'll be going now." I said and turned to leave but she grabbed my sleeve again and I groaned.

"M-may you please answer my question at least?" She said quietly.

"Yes. I did tell her I liked her. Right before we left, actually." I said and pulled my arm away. I opened the door and left without even closing it. I walked to my room, which was on the other side of the boat. After a while, I finally got to it. I took out my keys and opened the door. I saw my luggage to one side, and the walls were a Dark blue. The room's layout was similar to Aisha's, with a bed, desk, and dresser, but he had his own bathroom. ' _Nice'_

I went in and closed the door behind me. I went to my bed and laid down, tired. I grabbed a handful of my coat and sighed.

' _Only five seconds ago I hated her. And now i'm swooning over her. God damn. Too cliche. I even confessed to her. What the hell is wrong with me. Maybe I don't like her. Maybe it's just a unconscious act because I know i'm getting something in return. Perhaps. . .it's because she reminds me of mother._

With all these thoughts in mind I went to sleep.

 _ **Yeah, yeah it's short and a filler chapter but I had to write something? Plus it's night and i'm tired. Who knows, I may update again tomorrow? I just started to write again, but it'll get better soon. To all my readers who are like 'FINALLY' I feel you. Once again, i am very sorry and I hope to make it up to you by writing.**_


	12. Oh Shit

_**Hey! Before we start, do you guys know of any good Grand Master or perhaps Empire sword fanfics? Because i'm thirsty af and they are my BAES! That's it. Onto the chapter!**_

 **Classes:**

 **Elesis: Grm**

 **Add: LP**

 **Elsword:LK**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Chung: TT**

 **Raven: BM**

 **Rena: WS**

 **Eve: CBS**

 **Ara: AA**

 **[Add's POV.] (I will probably use his POV for most of the story)**

 **Morning; at the private Island**

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND GRAB YOUR THINGS!" Was what I woke up to. Not the best way to start your day. I yawned and sat up on the bed. Looking down at my clothes, I realised I didn't change from yesterday. _'God damn it'._ So, I quickly got out of bed, brushed my teeth and took a shower, and changed into a long-sleeved purple shirt and black pants, with the coat draped over my shoulders. I had my dynamos carry my things as I walked outside of my room. After going through seemingly endless hallways, I got to the deck, where I met the rest of the group excluding Aisha. They were all looking off of the ship and at the island. Rena was the first to notice me as she turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Add." She said and I just nodded in approval. The rest said their good mornings as well. Elsword quickly became impatient waiting for Aisha.

"My god where is that girl!" He yelled out in frustration, facing the sky. Eve placed a hand on his shoulder, which immediately calmed him down.

"I'll go and check up on her." Ara said and quickly disappeared into the labyrinth of hallways. I didn't bother waiting as I used my free dynamos to fly me to the island. I stepped down from my dynamos onto the sand, which was warm to the touch (as I was wearing sandals and it got inside of them) and I turned around and looked over at the ocean, which was a clear as glass. I heard footsteps and I turned to see an old man walking towards me. He smiled and looked over towards the boat.

"I assume you are a new member of the El-gang?" He said and I nodded.

"A quiet one aren't ya? I'm surprised you're able to deal with them."

"Not even the laws of the universe are able to explain how." I sighed as I thought about how hectic this group really was and the old man chuckled.

"Say, where's the rednette? I have her request ready." He asked and I raised an eyebrow. Wonder what Elesis asked for.

"Well, she is busy with her army at the current moment. Being the leader of the red knights I assume is no easy task." I smiled a bit thinking about her reaction when she sees how much paperwork there will be.

"You like her don't you?" He said out of nowhere and my eyes widened. I looked at him and blushed a bit. He smiled.

"I guess i'm right."

"How did you know?"

"You face just now. It became 100 times softer when I mentioned her. Not only that, it was exactly how I looked when I saw my wife. She sadly is passed now."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said. I looked back at the boat and saw everyone coming down onto the island.

"Now now there's no need to be so glum. You're here for a vacation!" He said right before the rest of the group got here. Raven looked pissed, probably due to the fact that he had to carry his things _and_ Rena's things. And boy does that girl pack enough for a year. Rena was wearing a huge sun hat and huge sunglasses, with a lime-green sundress, complementing her hair, while Raven was just in a white t-shirt and black shorts. Ara was with Chung, both carrying one suitcase. Chung, being the prince that he is, wore a button down shirt tucked into some royal blue jeans, while Ara wore a white crop-top tank top with a dragon and black shorts. Eve was in a spaghetti strap white dress with shorts just peeking out, and Elsword was wearing a black unzipped jacket without a shirt on with red shorts with a black stripe down the side. Aisha just wore leggings with a t-shirt.

After everyone left the boat, we went to our beach house.

But what I didn't expect was that there were smaller and separate beach houses. Lots of privacy if you ask me.

"So. . .who gets which ones? Do we pair up with the same gender or. . ." Chung ask and Rena marched in front of all of us. She placed a hands on her waist and pointed her finger at us.

"So here's how it's gonna go! Couples are together and get a house to themselves!" She declared and grabbed Raven's arm.

"Does this mean that. . .I stay with Add?" Aisha said with a bit of hope. Rena glared at her.

"Of course not!" She hissed and Aisha looked mad.I just internally sighed and mentally thanked Rena.

"Ok. . .but what about Elesis? There are five houses, so there's an odd number." Ara said. Rena's eyes sparkled and pointed towards me.

"She'll be. . .staying with Add! All is final, let's go!" Rena said and quickly went to one of the houses, dragging Raven behind her. She took the house towards the end of the coast, which, in my opinion, was a lot longer than the average beach.

"I guess we'll get going then." Chung said and Ara nodded, going to the beach house at the other end of the beach.

"See you guys tomorrow morning!" Elsword said, as it was getting dark. They chose the one right in front of us, in the middle. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I got on my dynamos and flew to the one on top of the cliff of the Island, above Rena's beach house. Leaving Aisha to the smallest beach house more towards the forest. Once I got to it, I stood towards the edge of the cliff, looking at the red sky due to the sunset. Elesis would love this, wouldn't she?

However, it just dawned on me that. . .

 _I'll be sharing the house with Elesis when she gets here._

 _Oh Shit._

 _ **I know, I know, another filler, please don't kill me. My editor (that I have now) is going to a wedding tomorrow and was busy this week. I'll make things real Juicy later, just wait please!**_


	13. Im back again

Hey guys! I decided to officially post this story on Wattpad, cause I'm a time e on their. I want to continue this story, but will most likely be starting from scratch with this since I wrote this when I was such a noob writer. My Wattpad is "ThatTallAsian" and I hope you will continue to aupsupp me and this story.


End file.
